


Свет в каждом из нас

by ferrum_glu, tata_red



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Transformers Dreamwave War Within
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Очередная беседа о добре и зле.pov. Оптимуса ПраймаНаписано на ФБ-2013





	Свет в каждом из нас

Арк-3 спокойно летел сквозь космос и звёзды. Команда была расслаблена. Обычный день на обычном межгалактическом корабле. Сигналов о деятельности десептиконов не поступало уже довольно продолжительное время, и я позволил себе впасть в задумчивость, вспоминая и анализируя прошедшие события. Одно воспоминание было особенно ярким. Планета Земля — место, где сошлось множество линий наших жизней. Я сидел на асфальте среди обрушившихся кусков стен, скрученной арматуры, оплавленного пластика и слушал хриплый голос моего вечного соперника. Слова Мегатрона были едва различимы. Рядом горела заправочная станция, и факел огня из подземного топливохранилища с рёвом вырывался в небо, напоминая работающий ракетный двигатель. Взрыв чудовищной силы разметал вокруг останки машин. Они пылали, а вместе с ними в пламени корчились дома, деревья и люди. Оказывается, жители этой планеты тоже умели гореть — почти так же ярко, как органические части их сооружений. Горение тех и других наполняло воздух невероятной вонью. Фокус багровых линз моего вечного собеседника равнодушно следил за этими чадящими сгустками, разбросанными по асфальту. Мягкие белковые тела были всего лишь разновидностью органического топлива, которое сгорало дотла, оставляя обугленный остов. Топливо не самого лучшего качества, но всё же... Стена огня и чёрного дыма отрезала нас от остального мира, дав короткую передышку. Мы почти не шевелились, издали напоминая кибертронский дезактив или часть местных зданий. Город — огромный человеческий муравейник — почти до основания был разрушен войной. Казалось бы, смерть победила, не осталось никого и ничего — горящие улицы, пыль, бетонная крошка и битые стёкла. Пустота... Но нет! Сквозь гул пламени я слышал и другие звуки, сначала робкие, а потом всё более и более настойчивые — крадущиеся шаги, тихие голоса, царапанье, шорохи, плач... Во время короткого затишья в битве стальных гигантов белковый город снова ожил, зашевелился, словно эта истерзанная земля, эти камни и эти стены неистребимо были заражены жизнью. Мегатрон, как и я, был тяжело ранен. Энергон вытекал из его повреждённого корпуса в нескольких местах. Я догадывался, что после моих ударов он почти не может стоять, и именно поэтому сидит напротив, грузно привалившись к полуразрушенной стене дома. Впрочем, оптика десептикона была ясной, а в хриплом голосе звучала всё та же злая ирония. Он неторопливо, словно философ, озвучивал вещи, над которыми я непрестанно размышлял все эти годы. Он, как всегда, хотел ударить меня, если не выстрелами, так хотя бы словами. Но мои мысли противостояли смыслу, который он старался донести. И Мегатрон, глядя в мою оптику, видел, что не может уязвить меня так же сильно, как не единожды уязвлял в прошлом.  
— Посмотри на них, — говорил он, — посмотри на эти жалкие мешки с костями и жидким шлаком, за которые ты борешься. Теперь за них ты решил отдать свою многомиллионнолетнюю жизнь, жизни своей армии?  
Я только улыбнулся под боевой маской.   
Мегатрон внимательно посмотрел на меня, а потом со скрипом поднял манипулятор и обвёл им вокруг себя.  
— Эти мелкие насекомые, разве они похожи на нас — стальных богов, спустившихся с небес? Да они — сущие паразиты! Черви, ползающие по грязной почве, трясущиеся за свою жалкую жизнь, пресмыкающиеся перед своими высшими. Они слабы, безвольны, полны подлости и лицемерия. Кого ты защищаешь? Жалких трусов, готовых продать тебя при первой же возможности! Ничтожных подлецов, хитроумных дельцов и интриганов. Ты разговаривал с их политиками, но задумывался ли ты, что их жестокость и чёрствость не уступают даже моей? Посмотри внимательнее, посмотри как живут эти жалкие белковые куски — быстро, жадно, не думая о последствиях. Их век короток и они в нём видят лишь себя и никого другого. Долгие ворны нашей войны стёрли из моей памяти многое, осталась только ненависть к тебе. Но когда я попал на эту планету, моя ненависть сменилась жалостью и удивлением, насколько слепым стал такой великий воин, как ты. Не замечающим ничего вокруг? Не видящим, что то, за что он борется — пустышка? Этот мир не стоит ни жалости, ни усилий!  
  
От воспоминаний меня отвлёк резкий сигнал, и на холо-экране высветилась красная мигающая точка. Активность десептиконов в системе Дрим, что в шести джоорах пути. За это время многое может произойти. Я перевёл взгляд на Праула:  
— Двигатели на полную мощность!  
— Наша цель довольно далека. Вероятность, что мы успеем, мала. — Голос тактика спокоен и размерен.  
— Мы не можем игнорировать сигнал, Праул. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что мы сможем хоть что-то сделать. Так что двигатели на полную мощность, и — вперёд.  
Наша обязанность всё та же — оберегать и защищать, помогать и спасать. Давным-давно я принял это решение и никогда не пожалею о нём. Десептиконы должны быть остановлены! Неважно, какой ценой.  
  
Та моральная и физическая боль, которой было не избежать, вступив в многоворновое противостояние с тобой, научила меня кое-чему. Например, сохранять спокойствие среди ада, в который в одночасье превращались мирные улицы любой планеты с появлением твоих десептиконов. А может быть, не смущаться от таких спокойных неторопливых речей, будто кислотой проникающих в каждую трещину моей моральной защиты. Во времена молодости я бы не удержался и вскочил на ноги, нанося тебе удар за ударом, думая, что защищаю добро и справедливость, что вбиваю в твою голову мораль, а на самом деле просто пытаясь заставить тебя замолчать.  
Я снова ничего не ответил. Прошли те времена, когда я делил все на чёрное и белое. Да, этот мир далеко не идеален. Но кто видел идеальные миры? Есть ли они вообще? Изъяны в каждом из нас будут всегда. Что-то чёрное, мрачное дремлет в центре каждой искры. Я вижу это в том парне, что грабит магазин, я вижу это в ранее почтенном мужчине, отнимающем у молодого паренька машину. Я вижу это в нашей бесконечной войне, ломающей жизни и судьбы. Я вижу это в себе.  
Я всё время пристально смотрю вокруг себя, я не слепой и не глупец, я многое замечаю. И я вижу то, чего Мегатрон, погружённый в свой тёмный мир, никогда не будет способен увидеть — свет. Он есть в каждом существе и каждом явлении. В ком-то он сидит глубоко и ждёт своего часа, в ком-то он виден сразу. Это свет, что заставляет каждое разумное создание бороться за самого себя — противостоя мраку внутри, усмиряя ненависть, гася злость. Свет, что зачастую помогает нам сделать выбор. Свет заставляет нас — великих, как ты говоришь, задуматься.  
Я поражён мужеством этих маленьких существ, центральный процессор которых имеет органическое происхождение и реагирует на каждое колебание химического состава их крови. Им намного тяжелее, чем нам. У них нет программ, у них нет прописанных кодов, они не в силах архивировать свой опыт, чтобы не ошибаться, идя на поводу у примитивных эмоций. Они вынуждены делать выбор ежесекундно, и этот свет, который я вижу в них, помогает им строить свою личность с нуля, помогает взрастить существо честное, доброе, равное нам, а может быть, и превосходящее нас!  
Горящий дом в конце улицы, который разбомбила десептиконская авиация. Измождённый мужчина выносит оттуда женщину и отдаёт в руки спасателям и скорой помощи, а потом снова бросается в горящий дом — стремясь спасти как можно больше людей, пока ноги держат его. Я вижу мальчика, который бережно ведёт под руку пожилую женщину. Он прихрамывает, левая рука висит как плеть, в ужасной ране белеет обломок кости, но пока они не доберутся до укрытия, он не отступит. Нет, пока есть свет, ничего не потеряно!  
  
— Что же ты молчишь, борец со злом и несправедливостью?  
— Моя борьба — не против зла, Мегатрон. — Моя непривычная для него немногословность заставила лидера десептиконов напрячься.  
— Не борешься против зла? Это что-то новенькое. Прайм, в последний раз предлагаю тебе бросить всё, присоединиться ко мне и править вместе.  
— Неужели за столько звёздных циклов ты так ничего и не понял? Бороться против чего-либо бессмысленно. Это как борьба с самим собой. Мне пришлось немало пережить, прежде чем это понять. Я не действую против тьмы, Мегатрон. Я действую за свет. Это разные вещи, хотя выглядят одинаково.  
Мегатрон хрипло рассмеялся. Но я видел, что мои на первый взгляд простые слова разозлили его.  
— Ты покровительствуешь неудачникам и глупцам, не заслуживающим снисхождения. В этом заключается твоя хвалёная мудрость?  
— Если ты хочешь поведать мне о несовершенстве этого мира — успокойся, я вижу его едва ли не лучше, чем ты. Мне знакомы людские страхи, ненависть, заблуждения. Их пороки не раз оборачивались против автоботов. Поначалу это ранило, но со временем я научился понимать их мотивы. И научился прощать. Свет есть в каждом существе этой Вселенной. В каждом...  
Но он не понял меня.  
Мои слова задели его едва ли не сильнее моих выстрелов. Могучий серебристый корпус зашевелился, пытаясь подняться. Со стены посыпалась каменная крошка. Я тоже стал подыматься, активируя оружие. Пауза закончилась.  
— Как же мне надоел глупый наигранный пафос. Продолжим наш диалог на моих условиях!  
И он направил на меня свою пушку. Я едва успел пригнуться. Выстрел снёс стену за мной. Мегатрон стрелял с расстояния не более пяти механометров. Так повторялось раз за разом. Минимальная дистанция и выстрел почти в упор. Почти... Только бездушная статистика могла дать ответ на вопрос — почему за миллионы лет наших сражений он ни разу не нанёс мне смертельного повреждения.   
Тысячи боёв один на один. Сотни разрушенных планет. Тысячи невинных жизней ради нашего вечного диалога. Если ценой свету, который я упрямо ищу на дне самого тёмного колодца, будет гибель целых миров — стоит ли искать этот свет? Быть может, он лишь призрак, лишь отблеск ответных залпов моей плазменной винтовки, сражающейся  _за_...

**Author's Note:**

> 27.10.13


End file.
